Ad Victorium
by T. M. Winston
Summary: The Institue has been laid low by the Brotherhood of Steel, securing its position as the major power on the Northern East Coast. Yet the war for the Commonwealth is far from over. As enemies close in on all sides, the Brotherhood is pushed to the brink as Sentinel Nathan Steele learns that while the Institute is gone, humanity still faces its greatest threat: itself.


It's the end of the world, all over again.

In 2287, a lone soldier walked the abandoned roads of the Commonwealth, accompanied by guilt and the ghosts of a time long since gone. In the tale, the man was righteous, and honorable. Wrathful, and just. He was the epitome of what it means to be a soldier, a man, within the Brotherhood of Steel. Due to his efforts, the Brotherhood accomplished the unthinkable - they laid low the beast, and won the day. The Institute, formerly the Commonwealth Institute of Technology, was no more. Man had defeated his worst enemy - himself.

That is the tale of a lone soldier, who made the land a better place.

I... am not that soldier.

I am just a man.

 **AD VICTORIUM**

"WATCH OUT!"

Piper Wright had heard a lot of terrifying sounds in her day. The snarls of feral ghouls as they hunted her in the dark, the sniffing of Mutant Hounds as they caught her sent, and the quiet growls of a Deathclaw as it stalked her for miles. Right now, however, the most terrifying sound was that scream, and the sound of an explosion as a missile hit the platform that was playing host to Elder Arthur Maxson, and the love of her life.

"BLUE!" She shouted over the sudden chaos of panicking civilians and the battle cries of men in Power Armor, though her voice was lost to the chaos.

All around her people were screaming, trying to run but not knowing where to go as they tramped each other and ran into the backs of Armor much heavier than they. Over the noise came the answering battle cry of our saving grace, as out of place as the sudden attack.

"DEATH IS PREFERABLE TO COMMUNISM!"

The base shook as a mini nuke went off, and her ears buzzed as her nostrils filled with the unmistakable scent of ozone filled the air.

Liberty Prime.

Piper had her reservations about the giant death-bot, but right now she was never more grateful that Blue had set the robot up. This would be the second time the bot had saved her life - the first being an indirect save, of course. Just an assist really. Today? Not so much.

"EVERYONE, PLEASE, OVER HERE!" Came a loud voice, though only a few listened of their own volition. What was more common was the sight of soldiers both in and out of Power Armor moving throughout the crowd, directing them towards a welcome sight - Scribe Haylen, beckoning towards an open door.

"COME ON!"

Piper moved quickly - and by that, she moved quickly between people, from person to person, directing as many as she could towards the frantically waving scribe as fast as she possibly could. Knights moved through the crowd, and one Knight had the bright idea of simply picking up a frantic women and throwing her over their shoulder - the practice was seen and quickly adapted by the roaming Knight bodyguards. It probably saved more lives than she did, but she wasn't complaining. Quickly the crowd was reduced to stragglers, some limping past the door as they were close to the initial blast. She was one those close by, but got away unscathed thankfully. The sounds of battle was a powerful deterrent to the scared people as they hid within the airport proper.

Not to Piper. She had always run head first into trouble, and this time was no different. Instead of moving towards the beckoning scribe, Piper turned and ran towards the smoking platform, the smoke slowly clearing to reveal a relatively intact platform, but that was didn't matter if the people on the platform were dead. She ran as fast as she could, her heart pumping in her ears as she sprinted for the most important thing in her life. She was almost there, only to fall when another explosion wracked the base - this time, just in front of her, on the southern wall.

She screamed out a denial, as though it would lessen the horror of the situation, as she attempted to get to her feet. She was stopped by two things:

One being the bullets that suddenly flew from the now open southern wall.

Two, being the tough hand of someone much stronger than her forcing her down, then dragging her back. She fought, kicked, struggled, anything she could to get to the platform - only for a voice to cut through the daze.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, civvie?! This ain't the place for you!"

Piper turned to look up at the arm, and saw the man behind it. Knight Rhys, someone she was unfortunately familiar with. Rhys' scowl deepened when he recognized her.

"This is the place for the press - get back the airport, Wright!"

Piper snarled right back, barring her teeth. "Like hell I am! I'm not some helpless gal, asshole, I can take care of myself!" For emphasis, she drew her 10MM Pistol and gestured to it, though she quickly stopped gestating when bullets suddenly hit what little cover the pair hid behind.

Rather than respond right away, Rhys peeked out from cover and let loose a few shots, the laser residue causing her hairs to stand on end as though she were shocked by static. A cry confirmed a kill, though it was an answering laugh that chilled her blood.

"WE ARE THE FUTURE!"

Super Mutants. How the hell had those big, green, ugly morons gotten so close to the airport in broad daylight without being seen by Prime?!

"You think that little pea-shooter of yours is gonna do any good against those abominations?" Rhys growled out, glaring at her. She glared right back.

"Just watch me, soldier boy."

Piper was no soldier. She didn't have the extensive training needed for her shots to always be accurate. She didn't use the fancy laser rifles the Brotherhood did, nor did she use really any rifle at all. What she did have was good luck, decent aim, and the determination to make it to that fucking platform that both her and Blue hated on sight earlier that day. So when she cautiously poked her head out from the side of their little cover behind metal scaffolding, she brought her gun to bear and let loose a few shots. Two mutants cried out as they fell from the southern wall, and she exhaled shakily. A modified pistol certainly helped too.

Heart rate still going through the roof, she turned back to Rhys, who watched unimpressed, but noting her skill.

"Alright wastelander, I tried. It's your funeral staying out here." He said angrily, firing more lasers confidently towards the mutants. Fellow beams of red flew overhead to hit the green skins, and Piper could now hear the sound of Vertibirds in the air as the Brotherhood mobilized in response. Bullets rained down from the sky, and the cries of dying mutants was an ugly cacophony of war in her ears. This would be featuring in her top ten of bad nightmares, she just knew it. Easily number two.

"Rhys, we need to find Blue!" She called out to her companion, letting loose a few more bullets towards the mutants now entrenched within the ruins of the southern wall.

"That's the plan, Wright. Listen, on my mark we make a break for the platform. You see it right? To our left?" He called back loudly, even still making his shots count. Asshole he may be, but she wont ever complain about his performance.

"Everyone and their mother can see that damn platform Rhys! We need to get over there! Blue could be..." She couldn't finish the sentence, even now as the bullets and lasers flew around her. She could feel the urge to curl in on herself coming on, and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, in an effort to stop tears from coming up.

He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be.

"We'll find the Elder and the Paladin in a sec, Wright! On my mark!" He called out, then quickly cursing as the mutants focused fire on their position. The bullets ricocheted off the scaffolding that once held an in-progress Liberty Prime, creating another danger. Rhys swore again.

"Fuck, we're going to get torn apart if we stay here. We need to move yesterday! Lets go Wright!" He said, making ready to go.

Piper was frozen, however, as she stared death in the face.

A mutant stood on the platform, a mini nuke strapped to its arm and death a promise in black eyes. The mutant roared out in challenge, its arm raised to the sky as the menacing _beep_ began its countdown to destruction. She wasn't accurate enough to trust that she wouldn't blow up, and as Rhys turned and swore even louder, she knew that he knew a laser was too risky - the mutant could twitch after the laser hit him, and could cause an explosion that would most certainly kill the missing Elder and Paladin if they weren't dead already. Piper went numb as all of existence focused on that arm, raised high to the sky. Her eyes fluttered close, tears beginning their escape.

Her eyes snapped open as a particular BANG echoed throughout the base.

Her heart jumped in her chest as the mutant fell, but an arm reached out for the nuke. As the arm was slowly lowered, a man stepped forward to provide covering fire.

Elder Maxson never looked as imposing as he did now, blue eyes flashing like a thunderstorm as his laser rifle barked out defiance, brow set in a determined line and features twisted in disgust as he brought death to those who dared invade his home and kill his men. The Elder in his coat was a hero, cutting an imposing figure that would most certainly be remembered as smoke and red death flew from off his coat and from his rifle, coat fluttering as he moved with grace and determination. It was not him that caused Piper to feel like her heart needed a jumpstart. There he was. Her Blue.

He certainly looked a lot less blue in his current get up, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the mini nuke that was still armed but now cradled in the crook of his right arm, his left holding his iconic revolver, sound like thunder as it spat out death like it was candy. His features were set, eyes and hands steady as he lined up his shots, brow set in the same line as his elder, though Piper knew that he was somehow as calm as he always was in combat, his face not betraying anything as five more mutants fell to _Retribution._ When his pistol ran empty he quickly brought it dropped it, then raised his right arm.

'What is he doing?' Piper wondered as Blue raised himself up, a prominent target that was covered by the ferocity of his Elder. He seemed to be waiting for something...

"Now, Sentinel!" Maxson roared, eyes on the breach in the wall as his laser rifle cooled, requiring a reload. Piper watched Blue line it up and...

'No way.'

Blue threw the mini nuke. It flew straight, spiraling perfectly as it fell towards the breach. The mutants heard the menacing _beep_ become louder, and one with a minigun preparing to lay waste to the metal men decided to look up and investigate as his last act on this earth. The nuke hit him dead on, and the resulting explosion took his fellow mutants with him in a shower of gore, dust, and radiation. Beside her, Rhys cheered them on.

"Fuck yeah! Ad victorium!" He called out, and the knights behind him answered similarly as they cheered.

Maxson reloaded the rifle in his hands, barking out "I NEED A SCRIBE IMMEDIATELY!"

A young field scribe with a medic symbol on her shoulder rushed forward, and Piper quickly followed her, using the respite to slip past Rhys and sprint towards Blue.

"Blue!"

The man in question quickly turned his head towards the call, somehow hearing her over the roars of the knights behind her. He opened his arms and his field of vision was quickly engulfed by black hair, a red cap, and the smell of ink.

"Wh-"

She cut him off with a kiss, a few tears streaking down her face as she lost herself in the moment, overwhelming relief filling her. She broke the kiss with a gasp, using her hands to inspect his handsome face. His dark brows were still set in that line of determination and sheer stubbornness that she knew all too well, but had never before been so happy to see them. His piercing steel-blue eyes gazed into her, treating her to the unique feeling of having her soul searched that she dubbed the 'Blue gaze', much to his displeasure. His rough beard scratched at her fingertips and his graying hair tickled her own face as she held him. She took note of the scars on the left side of his face, seeing nothing new to be added to the mental tally.

"I thought I lost you." Piper whispered out tenderly, placing her forehead against his own (though she had to stand on her toes to accomplish that).

Blue gave no indication that he was frightened, instead he softly raised his own hands and framed her face, placing a tender kiss on her forehead quickly, before dropping her arms from his own head.

"Lose me? It's gonna take more than a missile to take me down - show some faith." He chuckled, despite the lack of humor in cold steel eyes.

"Scribe, tend to the knight. She is down below the platform." Maxson rumbled, and the scribe squeaked as she rushed to the wounded knight. Before the scribe could go however, the Elder gripped her shoulder. She looked up to see a strong gaze of blue that was not unkind. He handed her the laser rifle he had been using. "Take this to her - she might appreciate it." He said evenly, already as composed as a man could be in an ongoing battlefield.

The scribe nodded, awestruck, and cradled the rifle close as she waddled over to the knight, who Piper could now see was trapped beneath metal, most likely debris from pieces of the still intact platform. The Elder watched her go for a moment, then turned back to her and Blue.

"Sentinel, I'd like a word after you say your goodbyes." The Elder said softly, then turned to the rest. "The rest of you, to the northern gate. I want you to assist -"

The base shook as a terrifying roar echoed from the north, with Liberty Prime's laser discharge answering in turn. The Elder scowled, knowing what he was now facing. Maxson squared his shoulders, somehow looking even bigger now in that armored coat of his.

"How in god's name... All of you, to the north now. The enemy has deployed behemoths in an attempt to wipe us out. I want you to show them what it means to mess with the Brotherhood of Steel. Wipe those aberrations of nature from the face of this earth!" He roared, finger pointed towards the north.

A resounding "AD VICTORIUM" was his answer, and the knights quickly moved out, Knight-Captains quickly barking orders, to which Knight-Sergeants responded and organized their troops. Together, they stampeded forth. Maxson watched them go, then turned back to the scribe.

"Scribe, what is the knight's status?"

"Knight Varga is cleared for duty Elder, though she is stuck in her power armor until the debris is cleared. I would also recommend that she see Knight-Captain Cade to check for potential concussion, but other than a power armor repair she'll live Elder."

"Good." Maxson said as he turned back to her and Blue. "Sentinel. Your goodbyes?" He slithered out, an eyebrow raised as he took in the still embracing couple.

Piper blushed beneath the scrutinizing gaze of the Elder, but proudly stared back at him, earning a nod just as she had all the times before, as though he approved of her defiance just a tad. Blue, however, nodded in understanding, turning her head back to look at him. Piper knew exactly what he was going to say, and cut him off before he could speak.

"I can take care of myself you know, you don't need to worry about me." She said sternly, but softly. Blue's steel gaze seemed to twinkle just a tad, a look that she knew he saved only for her.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Wright."

"Good, because I really didn't want to hear about how it isn't safe here, and you can't come with me, and 'Piper you aren't exactly a soldier' -" She flooded out, now that the relief was ebbing away some anxiety drew back in. "and I swear youbetterstaysafeorsohelpme-"

"Piper" Blue stated, and she stilled. For a moment, she stared at him, before his lips twitched just a tad, and suddenly she knew, somehow, that they were all going to be okay. That he would be okay.

"I uh- er- sorry, Blue. I just..."

"I get it."

With that, Blue suddenly drew her in tight, much to her surprise. Normally, she would need to initiate something like this. Her eyes closed as she savored his body heat.

"Just come home, Nate."

"I plan on it." He rumbled back, and the low purr in his voice help to set her mind and heart somewhat at ease.

Somewhat.

The couple broke apart, and Blue gestured to the scribe to come forward. She did so reverently.

"What's your name, soldier?"

"S-scribe J-johnson, Palad- I mean, er, Sentinel!" She stammered out, flushing a deep red beneath the gaze of two of the most important men in the Brotherhood of Steel.

"Scribe Jessica, I need you to escort Ms. Wright into the airport, and see that she gets home with the rest of the civilians safely. Can you do that for me?"

"A-absolutely sir!" She stuttered, but proudly. Blue nodded, his face blank as usual.

"Outstanding. Get to it then, soldier."

"Right away. This way, Ms. Wright."

As Piper follwed the scribe away, Blue called her name. She turned, and that little twinkle flash in his eyes again.

"About earlier, I was actually going to say 'see you in a little bit', just so you know." And with that little flash of cheek, Piper felt completely reassured that all was okay for right now. She actually giggled a little bit, much to her chagrin, and flushed a little bit, shaking her head fondly.

"Smart-ass."

 **AD VICTORIUM**

Nathan stood before Maxson, though the Elder quickly waved him forward to stand beside him. The Elder raised his hand and placed it upon Nate's shoulder.

"Do you see that?" Maxson asked quietly, as flash of gunfire and laser discharge reflected in a stormy gaze. Nathan nodded.

"What do you see?"

"Elder, I see super mutant behemoths and a couple dozen mutant infantry left." Nathan deadpanned, typical of the man. Maxson nodded, but said nothing. Nathan's blank face deepened into what looked like a disapproving face. "The mutants are retreating." He said calmly, though the Elder could detect the taste of confusion, because he himself was confused.

Mutants never retreated. They weren't smart enough to retreat en-mass like they were doing now.

"That is what worries me, so I have a mission for orders are thus, Sentinel. We can clean up here. I want you out in the field, and I want you to hunt these mutant bastards down to the last abomination. There are questions to be answered about their presence here later - for now, I want an obvious security threat put down. Pursue them to whatever base they own, and cut them down. No prisoners. Send that mutant filth a message - that we are NOT to trifled with." Maxson rumbled.

Nathan nodded in understanding. "It'll be my genuine pleasure, Elder."

"Excellent. As a final note, you are to work with Captain Kells over the comms to coordinate this assault. This isn't because I believe you can't do this alone - I want you to get familiar with working at the top of the chain. Your title, Sentinel, is more than a field promotion. You are my commander in the field, and I want the troops to know that your authority in the field is second only to the procters, and myself. Establish yourself. Consider it a... challenge" Maxson finished grimly. "Testing your ability to lead."

Nathan considered this for a moment, and his steel gaze sharpened. "Very well, Elder. I'll do my best."

"I trust that you will. Ad Victorium, Sentinel." Maxson saluted. Nathan saluted in return, determination written across his chiseled features.

"Ad Victorium."


End file.
